This invention relates to a sequential seal for use in connection with a roll-up door on a truck so that it may be determined when the roll-up door has been opened.
Roll-up doors have long been used on truck bodies or the like. Generally speaking, the roll-up doors comprise a plurality of horizontally disposed panels or sections which are hingedly secured to one another and which may be vertically moved to either close or open the opening in which it is mounted. The vast majority of conventional roll-up doors includes some sort of locking handle assembly mounted at the exterior surface of the lowermost panel designed to prevent the opening of the door when in its locked position. In some cases, a padlock is used to maintain the locking handle assembly in its locked position.
In most cases, flexible seals are utilized to indicate whether the door has been opened. Although the use of flexible seals is generally satisfactory, they do possess some disadvantages. For example, the constant replacement of seals is costly. Yet another disadvantage of the conventional flexible seal system is that once the seal has been broken, the door may be opened and closed many times without the owner of the truck having any record as to the number of times the door has been opened and closed which therefore leads to the possibility of unauthorized deliveries, etc.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a sequential seal for use with a roll-up door.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sequential seal including a counter means which indicates the number of times that the door has been opened.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sequential seal for use with a roll-up door which is convenient to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sequential seal for use with a roll-up door which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.